Shrek's monsters- Next gen
by Laxusofsixpaths
Summary: This was a short little write up. This was written in inspiration of reading a Chinese Manhwa called Douluo Dalu. It really is worth reading. This short write up is about a young boy (15) who had made it into the lands most powerful school:Shrek, an academy known only to accept the strongest monsters.


Sou Tuo Spirit coliseum shook and rumbled shaking loose dust from every crack and crevice. The crowd was in utter pandemonium. Shrek academy was returning to the limelight. The small time academy had become famous 5 years ago by an ensemble of seven students dubbed "Shreks Monsters", a company that had riveted the audience with their overwhelming power and strategy and now here they were again. However this time they didn't have the same seven. A new group of seven had assembled despite ever mounting pressure from Spirit hall to eradicate the school, it had remained untouched and ever growing.

Feng stood alone at the gate staring at the arena in a brief moment of anxiety before a calming hand grasped his shoulder. It was Principle Flender offering his comfort. Though he didn't need to say anything. This was Feng's first match, and despite being admitted into Shrek he was by far the weakest member of the academy here at the coliseum. He was a rank 35 Spirit Elder while everyone else was at least a Spirit Ancestor and even a Spirit King. Feng let out a low sigh his emerald green eyes locked on the arena. His first opponent was a rank 39 Spirit Elder with 2 hundred rings a thousand year ring. He himself had a single hundred year ring and two thousand year rings. He had waited until recently to add the second two thousand year rings to avoid any soul shock. Even still he doubted he'd need either of them. He took the mask from white masquerade mask from Fleder and fitted it over his eyes becoming his coliseum alias 'Lie Gong the lord of thunder'. He stepped out into the brilliant light having to shield his eyes from the midday sun that shone down on the arena. The cheers grew even louder reverting all around the stadium into a thunderous roar. Feng approached the center to face off against his opponent He was tall and slender towering over Feng. Both were slender figures but Feng had spiky silver blue hair while the taller figure had short flat blonde hair. They squared off against each other and shook hands. And like that the round had begun. Feng leaps away as the crowd cheers out even louder. Despite having never been in the arena he was already liked. He wasn't going to let them down. His first spirit ring glowed a brilliant yellow as he activated his first spirit skill. "Fallen Thundercloud" Above the stadium grew a massive thundercloud that blocked out the sun and sent the entire into a pitch black darkness. Within moments the gigantic black mass descended on the arena covering it with a thick black fog. From within the fog thunder rumbled lighting up the black mass for seconds before fading back to oblivion. The taller man looked around in a panic as he jumped around hoping to find his opponent. However before the search could end a strike of lightnign hit him freexinging him as over 40,000 volts of electricity coursed through his veins. Then another stike hit him, followed by another and another and another. As endless bolts of lightning hit him again and again until his mouth foamed and his mind could no longer relay messages to his muscles and he slumped motionless to the ground. The fog began to dissipate revealing that Feng had not moved even a step. He brushed off his shoulder as the crowd stood agape in stunned silence; Feng walked off the arena with an air of arrogance. THe crowd took a while to recover before bursting into a even bigger roar as the very ground shook with applause. Never before had such a victory been attained, yet for some reason it came as little surprise. Afterall. Feng was one of Shrek's Monsters. "Lie Gong" "Lie Gong" "Lie Gong" "Lie Gong" Roared the crowd over and over again. Even when the next match began Feng's alias echoed throughout the stadium.


End file.
